For The Wicked! Voyeurism At It's Best
by cole231
Summary: Ichigo wants Yumichika so bad he can taste it. Rukia says he's a stalker but he just can't help it. No matter how unhealthy it is. What does Ichigo do when he comes upon a rather interesting sight? A Yumichika/Ikkaku, Yumichika/Ichigo fic.


Ichigo decided, quite feverishly, that no one should be that beautiful. A shudder ran through his body as he began to think of all the dirty things that mouth could do. Those legs that went on forever, even though only standing 5'6, so much shorter than his own lean frame. He began to imagine a world where there was nothing but the soul reaper, himself, and a lavish pair of high heels. The strut would only further poise the already elegant frame of the object of his affections. If that smile was ever exclusively shown to him, Ichigo would die a happy man.

The strike to the side of his head caught him completely off guard.

"Hello Ichigo, now that I've gotten your attention-" the little girl, who he realized hit like a sumo wrestler, seemed to stand so tall above him.

"Argh" he groaned out and swiped his best friend off of her feet. Returning her glare, Ichigo waved the girl off in annoyance and went back to his earlier activity.

"You know, you can't just sit around and watch Yumichika your whole life" Rukia said, her voice heavy with worry and disappointment. Ichigo pulled his knees to his chest, rested his elbows on his knees, and let out a huff. Rukia took a somber look at her friend who resembled a child after being scolded for misbehaving.

"I'm not watching him"

"Uh huh" she said in obvious disbelief. Rukia glanced around the area and formulated her best argument for why they were supposed to be doing something else. Actually, she realized, that had been something she had to do a lot when Yumichika came to Karakura. It hadn't really been a long time since Ichigo had started to pay more attention to the flamboyant fifth seat. But then again, as anyone knows, when Ichigo payed someone attention it was like they were the only thing around. That's probably the only reason why she hadn't kicked his ass and ditched him by now. "Then let me ask you this; if you're not watching him then why are we hiding behind this tree?"

"We're not hiding- it's just easier to see them spar from here" Ichigo thought he had successfully reasoned with the girl but of course she saw right through it.

"Then why when we saw them did you dive down and take me with you?" she barked in anger, so loud that bright lines sparked from her lips and turned the world strange multi-colors.

"Shh!" he said hurriedly and looked over to see that thankfully no one had noticed her outburst. "I tripped on a shoelace"

"You have velcro on-"

"I didn't say it was my shoelace" he grumbled and scooted his body away from her.

"Ok, well if we're not _stalking _him then why can't I go talk to them? In fact, why are we just waiting around here in the first place if-"

"OK Rukia! Yes, yes, we're watching him OK!" he relented in defeat and hung his head in shame. "Are we done now?"

"No, but I wanted to make sure you knew how creepy you are" she smirked while making herself more comfortable by laying her head on his shoulder.

"Not creepy" he replied in irritation. "-Just..-"

"Of all people to be head over heels for-"

"-please, don't mention the heels-"

"-you pick someone who has been in a relationship a hundred years longer then you've been alive"

"You never know, Rukia. Maybe..yeah, maybe they're one of those fake, stupid couples who just pretend to be happy. Maybe they hate each other with a seething passion and are just holding on to false hope that it'll all get better"

"And **you** are going to show him he deserves better?" she asked with comical disbelief.

"Maybe" he said petulantly.

"Maybe you've been thinking about this too much for comfort. I think it's time to give up the dream"

"I'm not saying I'm waiting around for him or anything. I'm not even saying I would want him to leave Ikkaku for me..." Rukia held back from cringing as the substitute soul reaper bowed his head with unspoken sadness.

Even Ichigo knew he didn't sound the slightest bit convincing, the look Rukia gave him didn't help.

"You're obsessed"

"I'm not" he snapped, feeling the star of muscles pulsing on his forehead.

"When there are more reasons why you are then not, it raises a couple of red flags strawberry brain. This isn't smart, it's unhealthy. You should be out and dating before you get old. Then no one will want you. Yumichika will still be young and oh yeah, he'll still be with Ikkaku, too"

Ichigo's chin practically fused with his neck and he felt himself grow darker at the reality of it. Before he was given a chance to respond in something he would swear was a 'so not emo way', a very familiar voice sounded across the field. "Hey!" He didn't even bother to look back as the unmistakable feel of a flash step appeared behind him. He finally looked when the man went around him and kicked his foot. Glaring down with a vengeance, Ikkaku Madarame barked; "Get up, Kurosaki! I'm having a very lucky day!"

"Oh, Ikka-kun!" the silky smooth voice of heaven cake music danced it's way to Ichigo's ears. "Can't you see that they're busy? Who else but us spars in alone time?" The teen's eyes went wide and he shot up from the ground like a bat out of hell.

"NO! No,-" he denied venomously and put as much distance between Rukia and himself as possible. "We're not- no! No 'alone time', not here. We're- there's lots of people..around. I spar. I like to spar whenever" he finished off strong and patted himself on the back, though by the looks of it no one else seemed to be giving him due credit.

Rukia looked over at Ichigo as if he had grown a dick on his forehead, while Ikkaku went on none the wiser. Ichigo looked down at curious violet eyes but had to look away as he felt his face burning from the scrutiny. Yumichika seemed to ignore him and clapped his hands together with a smile.

"Wonderful. Rukia has yet to show me some shops. You know, I don't think Rangiku knows very much about how men fit into clothes. You seem very manly, you can help" Yumichika smiled with the best of intentions but Ichigo gave an awkward laugh as he noticed the obvious offense written on his friends face.

"Uh, yeah sure Yumichika, no problem" she replied, figuring maybe getting all that tension out by fighting was better than the substitute spending his time stalking.

Dumbly, Ichigo stare down at the shinigami's feet and the hit to his side almost went completely unnoticed. Well, until his face nearly made itself very friendly with the dirt. The teen flipped himself up and growled at Ikkaku for almost making that very embarrassing. "Cheap shots, Madarame? I thought you were better than that"

"We'll see about better" Ikkaku laughed menacingly and went to attack.

"Don't do too much damage, _Kurosaki-kun_" mocked Yumichika before he pulled Rukia away. Ichigo watched in utter disappointment as they walked away again, he realized after Ikkaku managed to get another hit in that perhaps when Yumichika was around he should watch out for violent people. It was just too dangerous.

Rukia sighed at the sight they returned to. Both supposed 'men' had worn each other out. They lay side by side, weakly clanking together released zanpakto's, bloodied and bruised from head to toe. It was a fight that seemed unending, seeing as she wasn't sure if they were even passed out yet.

"Dear" Yumichika remarked and shrugged all his bags to one shoulder. "Better get these morons to Urahara's. How..ugly" Rukia looked down at the scene and nodded.

"You have no idea"

(**)

Ichigo came to reality on a mat in Urahara's shop. He had been in this room so many times he could hardly remember them all. Damn Rukia, he told her he wanted to go home and that he would be fine. The last thing he wanted was to be locked away in this underground haven for injured persons, the primary one annoying him at the moment being Ikkaku Madarame. If Ichigo was ever given a chance to destroy someone in cold blood with his bare hands, it would be that guy.

That stupid bald, sociopathic, crazy man had no business being touchy with his Yumichika. Ichigo had seen the way the fifth seat picked up his lover and carried him with care. Not Rukia, who poked his wounds like she was playing operation. All the while telling him how foolish he was to let a man like Ikkaku rile him up. Ichigo didn't bother telling her it wasn't Ikkaku who riled him up, but the man who simply would not bother with him even if he would lay his life down and beg for it. No, it seemed no matter what Yumichika might always just be with Ikkaku. Maybe Rukia was right.

For a moment Ichigo lay there and thought to himself. In his morphine induced sleep he had dreamed of peacocks and heels. Naked flamboyant boys with no clothes in a field of flowers. Why he dreamed of such strange things, he didn't know. Yumichika had a garden in the eleventh division, he dreamed it much bigger and it glowed with Ichigo's strength. He wondered if this is what Ikkaku dreamed when he thought of Yumichika. Did he dream of all the years they had spent together? Maybe he dreamt of the future, a future with something Ichigo was almost positive didn't belong to him.

The fogginess of his mind began to clear and this is when the teen noticed something very strange. Some particular sounds, in fact. Ichigo looked to his left and saw that someone had left open the door to the room beside his own. Even though he wasn't as experienced as many kids his age, Ichigo knew what that sound was. But he realized something very strange, he wasn't upset.

Everyone in the Seireitei knew of Yumichika and Ikkaku's relationship. Though ambiguous, it was a fact that they had been together since the Rukongai. Rukia told him stories of seeing them travelling through town fighting and drinking when they were all still very young. So why should he be upset? If that's what makes Yumichika happy _for now_ then he didn't care.

However, he did become very curious.

Ichigo made sure to be as quiet as humanly possible as he rose from the mat. He didn't want to walk away, could it really be that wrong to peak through an already open door? If they didn't want anyone to see then why was _his _door open? It was almost as if Yumichika wanted him to- oh no, this may have been that whole obsession thing Rukia was talking about. Was it getting worse and finally rearing it's ugly head? Either way he knew one thing, this was very unhealthy.

He noticed that the door was cracked open and approached it cautiously. Peering inside, he had no problem seeing even in the darkness of the room where only one candle was lit in the corner. The creamy milk skin that was presented to him and made a beautiful silhouette in the dim light. Ichigo's eyes trailed down the long back and he caught his first glimpse at the sight of the truely divine Yumichika Ayasegawa in his birthday suit.

Ikkaku's wide girth spread the fifth seat who expertly bounced on top of him. A pulse spread through Ichigo like a forest fire and he watched with interest as Yumichika's strong thigh muscles clenched with strain. Ikkaku's hands gripped tighter and a grunt left the bald man as he urged his companion to quicken his pace. Yumichika threw his head back and moaned out with pleasure.

The guilt of watching didn't quite set in as Ichigo had never been so horny in his life. His mouth fell open and he continued to watch silently as the purple haired man writhed on his lover. Well, he certainly never thought he'd be into this.

Since Ichigo was a child he had always had a strange fascination with high heels. He briefly thought at a young age that he wanted to wear them himself but as they were much too uncomfortable, he realized that wasn't the case. It wasn't until he saw a documentary about gay strippers on television that he realized what he wanted. Then, a few months ago that wet dream hit staring you-know-who and he had the epiphany that it wasn't the heels. It was who he wanted to see in them.

He imagined Yumichika all decked out, in the same position as now but so much dirtier. He imagined heels on either side of his own head, the fifth seats hands gripping painfully to his thighs, the rock of that lithe figure on him. Those breathy moans struggling to keep quiet, Yumichika biting his lip to stop himself from crying out. Ichigo _knew _the shinigami was a screamer, here's the proof.

The substitute shinigami watched, not noticing his own hand slipping unconsciously down his patched up stomach and under his robes. The member sounded slick, smacking loudly as Yumichika must have been supplied a fair amount of lube before they began.

"Ikka" _Ichi. _The orange headed teen shook as the vibe of satisfaction spread through him like wildfire. The cum filled up his hand, so much in fact that he had to use both hands to catch every drop.

"Fuck" he mouthed in astonishment. This was the best orgasm he had ever experienced and what had he been staring at? Ikkaku Madarame's dick. He growled in his head and felt his face fill up with heat. Yes, this is that guilt setting in. He couldn't move just yet, but he did continue to watch as Yumichika's entire body stalled and clenched up around Ikkaku.

Whimpering in enjoyment, Yumichika began his routine and objected when Ikkkau promptly took the opportunity to flip the slighter man on his back. "No" he yelped, before forgetting any discouragement as he was promptly hammered into the floor. "Oh!" he let out a worried breath as the sound of ripped stitches filled the room.

Yumichika spread himself impossibly wide and Ikkaku apparently hadn't noticed as he continued to go hard on his companion. Ichigo continued to watch, even as the object of his affections was smothered in cum and collapsed on top of. Ichigo bailed as the flamboyant man wrapped himself around his friend and they relaxed.

Yes, Ichigo realized that the guilt was there and that he was a shitty person but that was..that. What would he tell Yumichika if he did ever end up getting into him? _Oh yeah, that. Well, I don't mind you having sex with someone else. In fact, I just found out I like watching you and your old boyfriend. Just another one of those wierd fetishes I keep finding out I have. Damn. _

Ichigo made his way to the room down at the end of the hall in the most catlike bad ass soul reaper way as to not get caught, and crept in to find a much needed shower. He decided to make it ice-cold, there was no way he wanted to have another dream especially if it was going to look like that.

(**)

"Here" Ichigo looked up with curiosity as the brunette shoved a frozen desert in his face.

"Yumichika-" he began, a light smile spreading across his face. This was the third time the soul reaper had him eating the food. His excuse was a baking class in school and Ichigo didn't seem to care the least bit.

"Why is Ichigo the only one that gets a taste?" Keigo moaned in pain and made a show of reaching out with greedy hands to get some.

"Because Ichigo **only **likes what Yumichika is making" Rukia scowled from beside the orange head who beamed as Yumichika patted his head in approval. She really wished she would have just followed Ichigo's lead and not praised Orihime's mint chocolate chip cookies, no matter how good they happened to be.

"That's right" Yumichika smiled and watched as Ichigo almost swallowed the entire tray.

"You should make these, they're delicious" he said with his mouth full.

"Why thank you, Ichigo. It's nice to see someone appreciates my abilitys" Ikkaku's moan of frustration sounded from half way across the yard and he appeared out of nowhere to get right into Yumichika's face.

"Don't say that! I want food too-"

"It's too late" Yumichika said, putting a hand in Ikkaku's face to move him out of the way. "You should take a step back and look at your actions" He proceeded to stomp away from the small group.

"Damn you Uryu and your scrumptious red velvet cake!" he bellowed to the skies and shook his fist before he followed his companion.

Ichigo merrily went on, practically scraping the bottom of the plate to get out all the tenderness. He continued to hum but abruptly stopped as he looked over at Rukia who didn't seem so happy with his decisions.

"What did you do?" she growled and pinched the side of his arm.

"Ow! Nothing I swear!" he laughed and got up to walk away from the short girl.

"Fine-" she said as she followed and they started toward the school. They only had a few minutes until class was back in session anyway. "-then why are you so happy then? This isn't the first time Yumichika's force fed you" Ichigo let out a laugh that shook the foundations of the lockers in the hallway.

"Aw, come on Rukia. No one did anything, especially to anyone else!" His eyes filled up with big hearts and pink sparkles appeared around his head, clutching his hands to his chest he turned to smile widely into Rukia's face and flash stepped around the girl to make his point. "But! If I just so happened to come upon a beautiful sight in the middle of the night when the doors open I can't help it if I looked, right!?"

"Ah!" Rukia yelled and kicked him in the face.

"Ergh" he moaned in pain after colliding with the ground and fell onto his head.

"Stop it! Tell me what sneaky weird thing you did now! Tell me you didnt...watch?" she said with a hint of disgust and he grinned manically.

"I think I found another one" he laughed out lowly and slowly stood to full height.

"You didn't"

"Well, they were awfully loud" he chuckled and continued down the hall with a bounce in his step.

"Oh no, Ichigo" she said as if all hope was lost. "We're going to have to get you hat and clogs..and a shop with a creepy downstairs room"

"And a wall of shoes!" he stretched his arms out wide. Upon the look she gave him he got very serious and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yeah, ok I know it's weird. I bet that's what you told Byakuya when you accidentally walked into the dungeon"

"Hey! I will **never **ever do what Byakuya tells me not to again. And I told you not to repeat that!"

"I mean, it was Kenny's fault. Who leaves the door open to a sex room? On top of that, who has sex in the middle of the day-"

"Captain Zaraki said it was hot-" Rukia defended her brother's lover and glanced around the empty hall to make sure no one was around.

"-At least Yumichika has sex at night-"

"-you're a stalker-"

"-The sounds coming from that room! Ah, even a carpet muncher would have looked!" Ichigo smiled and pointed a finger into her face with glee.

"I'm sure I would respect privacy, and oh yeah- not being a crazy stalker!"

"He's magnificent" he finished with a pout.

"Unhealthy" she said sternly and grabbed onto his shirt to pull him toward the door to which classes has already began.

"It's like they wanted me to look" he whispered.

"You're sick" she growled and dragged him to throw him into his seat. She sat beside Orihime who looked at her in confusion.

"The teachers not here yet" the orange haired girl said and looked away from Ichigo who had a joker smile lit up on his face.

"On heels, on a stack of roses, every inch of the room!" Rukia rolled his eyes and shook her head at Orihime.

"He's lost it"

"-Let's not forget naked in a pool. Naked in a big pool of roses-"

"Scuba heels" she grumbled.

"Yeah..scuba heels" he said dreamily and looked out into the front of the room to find the back of Yumichika's head. The smile quickly dropped off of his face and he looked down at his lap before looking over at Rukia, then back to Yumichika. "Actually- let's not talk about this anymore. Not here"

"Why Kurosaki-kun" Ichigo rolled his eyes. _Wonderful. _Rukia's now begun to mock Yumichika, who was mocking Orihime. How finicky. "Are you getting all hot and bothered? Don't want to embarrass yourself?"

"Neh. Leave me alone"

"Sure, freak. No problem with me"

(*)(*)O==

Ichigo was on a mission. He could feel the mingling spiritual pressure that was pungent in the air. He had learned Yumichika's aura sometime ago, he remembered the first time he felt it all he wanted to do was eat it for pleasure. No, no this wasn't healthy at all.

The substitute soul reaper knew where they were. They were on guard duty and everyone knew what happened when Ikkaku and Yumichika were on guard duty.

"What do you think about the stars, Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked his companion who simply looked up and shrugged.

"Far" he grunted in true cave man fashion and continued to fiddle with his blade.

"You know, I remember why I kept you now. It's for your insightful intellectual thoughts-" Yumichika watched as Ikkaku's look grew playful and he braced himself as the other man stood to advance on him. "-so deep"

"Ah, so it's deep that you want?" Ikkaku said and his friend laughed out as he flash stepped away. The half-assed chase only lasted seconds as Ikkaku caught him and held on from behind.

"Oh no, we're on guard duty tonight. This is serious, what if an arrancar shows up? That's why we're here"

"But we're always on duty" the taller man whined and struggled to keep a good grip on his prize. But as Ikkaku's hardness began to rub up against his ass, Yumichika began to wonder why he was fighting it in the first place.

Yumichika wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was just as much of a sexual deviant as Ikkaku was. They never tired of it, it was almost like breathing. This was why they had been together for so long, their willingness to do anything to make the other happy. The bald man ground down to wedge his member between Yumichika's cheeks and started to take off his belt.

Ikkaku's breath heated his neck and he placed some rough kisses strategically. Yumichika attempted to move his head to butt it away, but ended up just putting his hand on the top of the bald head and rubbing it in sync with the rocking of his hips.

"Which is why we should maybe do it once or twice so it doesn't look like we always just have sex on duty" Yumichika reasoned.

"We **do **always have sex on duty!" Yumichika rolled his eyes and managed to shove the bigger man away.

"Get off" he plucked the fallen Hozikimaru off of the ledge to point it at Ikkaku. "I will use force if need be"

"You're gonna stab me with my sword?" Ikkaku said with a smirk and Yumichika straightened his back in a show of a strong stance.

"We're-" he didn't get to finish even his gasp as he was flipped around, his face pressed firmly into the next building. Yumichika loved doing these things here, it was a nook in Karakura with only one way to look out and see. Three walls surrounded him, and he was happy to say that he had been screwed on each one of them. Ikkaku molded himself to the man and gripped his hips to hold him still.

"No. Too much talking. No more" Ikkaku grunted in his ear and slipped his already unfastened pants down easily to his mid-thigh.

"Ikkaku" a hand quieted him and his head way yanked back to a hard collarbone.

"Mm?" Ikkaku asked with a smile on his voice. Yumichika heard rustling sounds from behind him and attempted to remove the hand from his face with little effort.

"Hm" he sounded as his arms were grabbed by the wrists and positioned at his lower back. Ikkaku took a step back and bent his back further as his now spit coated fingers massaged around Yumichika's aching hole.

"Mhm" Ikkaku seemingly agreed before lining up and slamming up into the smaller body with as much as he could muster.

"Hmmmm!" Yumichika moaned out in a mix of pain/pleasure.

"Hm is a sound Yumi makes when he wants it" Ikkaku said in his ear with the husky sex breath that sent shocks through Yumichika's system. He began to punctuate his words with the hard thrusting of his hips. "Doesn't Yumi want it?" he asked sweetly and bent his knees to continue drilling up into his companion.

"Mm" Yumichika responded instantly and pushed back as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He could feel the electricity running through them as he was held and fucked into the wall. He was in awe of how beautifully Ikkaku grazed in and out of him, it was like he was scratching an itch. He wanted more, faster. If only this damn hand was gone then he would be proud to beg for it.

"No!" a loud voice came from the crevice that Yumichika and Ikkaku were hidden inside. But thankfully, Ichigo knew exactly where to stand so that he could see everything. He let his mouth fall open and pumped his fist harder at the sight.

Ikkaku picked up Yumichika and walked to bend him over the ledge. Ichigo shook, he could see that beautiful face so clearly now. The tears in the shinigami's eyes twinkled in the moonlight as his arms were let go and his back was pulled against the chest behind him.

"That's better. Hold on" Ikkaku said gleefully and placed Yumichika's hand's on the stone in front of them. Ichigo moved his hand faster as he watched Ikkaku proceed to pummel the smaller man from behind. Yumichika's excitement was written on his face, he looked back at Ikkaku and pushed back with as much force as he was given.

"Kaku" he got out and leaned his head to rest against his hands. "Oh-"

"Shit" Ichigo whispered and his back hit the chimney beside him. The teen threw his head back as he imagined Yumichika folding under his hands in just that way. He heard the moans draw louder and took a deep breath as his eyes went back to the face he had dreamed of.

What he found stopped his heart, yet nothing had the power to stop his hand from moving. Pausing momentarily as his eyes connected with a brilliant purple shade, Ichigo started to beat harder at the reaction. A smile spread across the bent over man and he raised to stretch out his arms as he looked up. Ichigo growled, their eyes locked onto each other and his arousal skyrocketed as he had been spotted. But then again from the way Yumichika licked his lips and blew him a kiss he couldn't help but think he didn't mind.

"Harder, Kaku" he moaned out, louder than he had been before. A roar escaped his partner and Ikkaku looped an arm around his waist to pull him back with all his strength. Ikkaku's forehead fell to his shoulder-blade and his hand raised a hand to grip it. "Yes" he breathed out.

Ichigo bit his lip as they never lost eye contact. _"I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you" _He mouthed as clearly as he could and sent a dominant look to the man. That seemed to do the trick as Yumichika's mouth snapped open and his eyes blinked rapidly. The brunette's hand disappeared and a confident smirk shaped on his cheeks.

Yumichika closed his eyes and his eyebrows pressed into a serious line. Looking back up at Ichigo he nodded. "Uh huh. Fuck me" he breathed out, pushing back against Ikkaku with all coördination lost. The two got gritty very quickly as it was apparent they were going to come. The look on Yumichika's face sent Ichigo over the edge but he never looked away as he splattered all over his shirt, he could feel some get to his chin but he was just too tired to move. Collapsing back to the chimney, he weakly stroked the rest of his orgasm out and relaxed himself.

Ichigo couldn't see much but from the way Yumichika had drooped over the ledge he knew he had finished too. He scowled as Ikkaku leaned over his Yumichika and began to litter kisses all over his back. But the purple-haired beauty kept his eyes fastened on Ichigo as they waited through a post sex haze. The look in his eyes went straight down the orange head's body and he felt the need for a second round. Ok, now he was sure he was crazy.

Ichigo dropped from the roof as Yumichika finally looked away to look over at Ikkaku. He ran to his house. As fun as it was to walk around in a cum stained shirt, most especially with cum dripping off of your chin, he made the decision to go home and take a long shower. After that, he would sleep for days. If he thought the feeling he had before was good, he should have waited until tonight.

Yumichika had looked right at him. He knew he saw what he had done, he looked as if he had been turned on by it actually. But Ichigo should have guessed that would be his reaction, a narcissist who wanted to be watched. Who would have guessed it? This was wonderful, absolutely wonderful.

Yumichika could certainly be his, he knew that now. He would take him, fuck him, and buy him some rather chic pumps. He wondered what size the man wore, he would ask tomorrow. Feeling rejuvenated, Ichigo walked past Rukia with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face. Yes, things would certainly get better from here on out.

(*)(*) 0====

"You're sick" Ikkaku grumbled and pulled his lover to his chest as they lay on the roof together.

"I'm beautiful" Yumichika huffed and looked into the mirror to move some hair out of his face. "He's sick...and beautiful. What a combination"

"Argh, I'm taking Shuuhei again then" Ikkaku said sternly, turning to kiss Yumichika then look up into the mirror. The fifth seat smiled and nodded happily.

"I told you and you didn't believe me. Ha, what a fool you are!"

"What, I'm supposed to guess that Kurosaki is gonna keep showing up to watch me pound into your tight ass hole? You know, I'm actually glad I didn't notice it."

"Yes well ignorance is bliss, Kaku-kun" Yumichika beamed and put the mirror down to turn toward the man and loop his arms around his neck. "Now I simply **_have _**to get some of those human getas! He'll go mad..Rukia said I could find them on the boulevard by school. He would just love them, she's his best friend of course she knows. Perhaps I'll wear them all day! You should have looked Ikkaku. He looked so-"

"Beautiful, yeah" Ikkaku grumbled and waved him off. "Sleep" he snuggled deeper into the embrace and Yumichika nodded.

"Oh fine, you really are no fun. If you didn't have that monster of yours I would have no use for you" Ikkaku grunted disapproval. Yumichika sighed and looked back over at the chimney that the object of his affections had watched him on. "Until tomorrow Kurosaki-kun. Until tomorrow"

_Thanks for reading! _

_I just had to take a pause in writing the Kids of Las Noches Sequel to type this one out really quick. (on that note, expect the first chapter sometime this week)_

_Please review! _

_-cole-_


End file.
